Chicken Scratch
by BSlove
Summary: Inuyasha just left the doctor office and he cant read the slip he was given. So he decides to visit his doctor friend and have her read it. But the slip doesn't carry great news. One-Shot!


**So I thought of this while trying reading one of my friend's hand writing. He's a doctor and I can never read his writing. But this is just a one shot, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.**

**Note: I am not using a Word program, I'm using word pad and do not have spell check. So if there is any grammar or spelling errors I'm sorry!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha held the pice of paper with and encrypted code on it. He stared at it, trying to figure out what it says. He looked up at the nurse who was smiling at him. He smiled and waved at her. He walked out to his car, still looking at the note. He got into his car and looked at his mirror. A picture of his bestfriend hung from it.<p>

He smiled, he should ask her. She a doctor, she would be able to read another doctors handwriting. He pulled out of the doctor office's parking lot and drove toward a Olive Garden and got some food for him and his friend. He then drove to her office and parked.

He got out and walked up to the building. he waited for the doors to open then walked to the reception table.

The brunette looked up at him and smiled. "Now what do we owe to this meeting Mr. Takashi?" she said.

"I'm here to see the doctor." He winked.

"Well I don't need to take you there." She said and made a pass for him. "She just went onto lunch break to. So you have bout an hour."

Inuyasha put the pass on his right shoulder and nodded. He walked to the elevator and waited a bit. When it dinged at his floor he got in and hit the 8 button. He waited as it zoomed by. It opened at the 4th floor and a secetary got in.

She smiled at him, "Hello Inuyasha, how are you today?"

Inuyasha half smiled at her. He scrnched his nose a bit from the over use of her perfume. He watched as she leaned against the elevator wall and hiked her skirt up a bit. "My day have been good. How bout you Kikyo?" he asked, watching the elevator numbers.

"Better now that I've seen you. When is our next date?" She asked.

The elevator dinged at floor 8 and he sighed. "Never Kikyo, I already told you that. See ya some other time." He said and got off.

"Okay Inuyasha! You have my number just in case." she said as the elevator doors closed.

Inuyasha shook his head, that was the worst decision he had made. He dated Kikyo for one week and now, she's like a leech. He waved at the receptionist that was on this floor and held up a bag from Olive Garden. She smiled. Her name was Sango and she was 4 months pregnant with Inuyasha's best guy friend, Miroku.

He placed the bag down and looked in it, "And for the lovely Sango I brought you shrimp scampi with a nice salad, two bread sticks and a wonderful drink. Your favorite, Diet Coke." He said handing it to her.

"You shouldn't have Inuyasha." She said taking it from him.

"I needed something to bribe you with." He smirked.

She snorted and smiled. "She's free, go on in."

Inuyasha thanked her then went to the double doors, he knocked then went inside. He waved at the women who looked up at him. She was currentle on the phone so he just walked up to the chairs in front of her desk.

"Yes I will, I won't forget. Yes, I got to go mom." She smiled at Inuyasha. "Yes I'll tell Inuyasha you said hi, yes mom. Mother!" she turned red. "Good bye." she said hanging up. She looked at him. "Why are you here?"

He smiled at her and held up the bag. "I brought you lunch."

"That's it? Just lunch?" She asked taking to the containers he was handing her.

"I'm hurt that you would accuse me of anything else Kagome." He said with fake hurt.

"I know you Inuyasha. You never come here for just lunch. There's usually something behind your visits."

Inuyasha sat back and took the peice of paper out of his pocket. He held it up and kagome looked at it while eating her oyesters. "What's that?" she asked.

"I went to the doctor today and he gave me this, not sure what it says so I came here to ask. The food is just payment." he said handing her the slip.

She took it, "You couldn't go to the pharmacy and ask?"

Inuyasha snorted, "That'd be weird." he stood. "Here ya go complete stranger, here's some Olive Garden for telling me what this note says." He looked at her. She gae him a amuzed look. "Can you see someone doing that? I'd be the talk of the store." he said then sat.

"I thought you liked to be the center of attention." She said taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Only if you aree in the center with me." he smiled.

Okay, so they were more than best friends. But no one knew that. They just acted as best friends. Kagome shook her head and smiled. "It says," she said waving the peice of paper in the air, "Your doctor think you have Hydrocele. He wants you to keep watch over your...friend...and if it gets worst you need to go in. You might have to have surgery though, and he wants you to go in for an appoinment in about two weeks for a check up." She said putting the paper down. She looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "I didn't want to add to your stress."

"Inuyasha, this is serious. I could have looked at it for you and you would of avoided going to the doctor. You might have to get surgery now." Kagome sighed.

"It's fine Kagome. Don't worry about it." He said taking the peice of paper back.

"That's easy for you to say." She said. She looked at his confused face, "What's wrong?"

"How did you read this?" he asked looking at the slip.

Kagome laughed. "I can just read doctor hand writing. every doctor has the same hand writing."

"Ya I know, I can barely read your hand writing. Why do you doctors even write like this?"

Kagome leaned back and took a bite out of her salad. "Hm, well I suppose it's cause we are always rushing so we need to write fast, and through the years of trianing and on the floor we have refined the art of chicken scratch or as some people say Doctor Writing." Kagome explained.

"Why make it so hard to read though?"

"Well if we were to sit, stand or wait there and write in perfect writing then we could loose a life or something like that. It's just easy for us really."

Inuyasha looked at her, "I just don't see how every doctor writes like this."

Kagome gave him a striaght face, "It's a requirement for graduation."

Inuyasha thought bout that for a moment. "No it's not."

Kagome laughed, "Had ya for a moment there." Her phone rang. "Doctor Higurashi. Yes, ok I'll be down there in a moment." She hung her phone up. "I have to go tend to a patient." She said standing.

He stood and grabbed the trash and walked her out of the office. "I'll see you when you get home." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day sweety."

"I will, and please don't lose that slip. I want to call the doctor." Kagome said as they got onto the elevator.

"I'll make sure not to lose the encrypted peice of paper that only doctors can read." He smiled.

She hit him on the arm and laughed. "Bye Inuyasha." She said getting off on the second floor.

"Bye Doctor Higurashi." He smiled. He got off the elevator on the first floor and waved at the receptionist. He dropped the trash into a trash can and walked out to his car and got in. He put his key into the ignition and patted his pocket. He stuck his hand in and got a little confused. He did put the slip in there right? He checked his other pockets. "Oh no, I lost the slip."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! Tell me your thoughts. Tootles^^<strong>


End file.
